La princesa de mis sueños
by Piruru-chan
Summary: Harry piensa en lo que significa Draco para él despues de perderle. Songfic, hecho a partir de la canción que le da título. OneShot en principio, pero ya direis. Reviews plis!


Hola!Aquí está mi primer fic!Estoy nerviosa, por favor, no seais muy duros con él... Bueno, no entretengo más!A leer!

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí (por desgracia...;;), sino a la gran J.K.Rowling.

La canción del fic es "la princesa de mis sueños", de OBK.

* * *

**LA PRINCESA DE MIS SUEÑOS**

_En mis sueños sigue siendo la princesa de mi reino._

_Soledad en mis sueños…_

_Cuesta tanto el buscar una razón a este final_

_Ayúdame a encontrarla._

"Es cierto que fui yo quien te alejó de mi lado, te saqué de mi vida. Y sólo yo se el porqué. Pero no me preguntes, porque no me veo capaz de contestarte. No tuve motivos para alejarte de mí.

El problema no es que fuéramos dos hombres, como se pensaba la gente. No. No era eso, ya que mientras haya amor de por medio, no importa el sexo al que pertenezcas. No fue por eso. Fue por mí. Fui yo mismo. Fue mi egoísmo. Te dije que no te amaba, que nunca lo había hecho, que no habías sido nunca nada para mí, que todo había sido un juego que se me había ido de las manos, nada más. Y tú me miraste con esos ojos, esos ojos grises y profundos que me miraban llenos de un dolor tan intenso… aquella mirada me traspasó, y produjo tanto dolor en mi corazón como el que yo te estaba causando en ese momento. Mi amor… no me mires así, por favor… no con esa decepción reflejada en tus ojos plateados. No me hagas echarme atrás ahora que había conseguido convencerme que era lo mejor para los dos. Es mejor así…"

_Y ahora te busco, sin razón,_

_Fui yo quien dijo que no._

_¿Cómo es posible tanto dolor?_

_Ahora sé lo que es amor…_

"Pero me duele tanto… cuando nos cruzamos por los pasillos esquivas mi mirada, pero siempre me da tiempo a ver tus ojos brillantes, conteniendo las lágrimas, y esa mirada cargada de dolor… Esos ojos grises no se merecen pasar por esto… Te necesito… Y sé que tú me necesitas también… Pero soy yo mismo el que te impide acercarte, no quiero tenerte cerca, sería demasiado doloroso… Te amo y no quiero perderte, pero ya es demasiado tarde, fui yo mismo quien provocó esta situación. Mi amor, te necesito tanto… Pero yo mismo soy el que te alejo de mi lado. ¿Por qué? Cada vez me duele más el corazón por ello, pero tengo tanto miedo…"

_Cuesta tanto el saber que nunca más _

_te volveré a tener en mis labios._

_Moriré pensando que nunca supe retener_

_al ser que más he amado._

"¿Miedo? Me pregunto. ¿Miedo de qué¿Miedo de hacerte daño? No, puesto que ya lo he hecho, al provocar esta situación. ¿Miedo de que me hagas daño?... es posible. Quizá pensé que antes de que tú me hicieras daño, preferiría hacértelo yo a ti. Egoísta, soy un egoísta… Pero... ¿a quién pretendo engañar con esto? No es cierto. Te amo tanto, que preferiría sufrir yo, antes que hacerte sufrir a ti. Entonces¿de qué tengo miedo?... Tengo miedo… de ti."

_Y ahora te busco, sin razón,_

_Fui yo quien dijo que no._

_¿Cómo es posible tanto dolor?_

_Ahora sé lo que es amor…_

"Pero no miedo a que me puedas echar una maldición cuando no me dé cuenta. No… Tengo miedo al solo hecho de que tú y yo estemos juntos. ¿Cómo es posible que nos haya pasado esto a nosotros dos¿Precisamente teníamos que ser nosotros? Hemos sido enemigos y rivales desde que nos conocimos… ¿Por qué hemos sentido esto el uno por el otro¿Por qué este cambio radical de nuestros sentimientos? Se dice que del odio al amor hay solo un paso, pero según esa regla de tres, del amor al odio también hay un paso… y es ese posible paso el que me asusta. Me habría muerto si me hubieras dejado, así que te dejé yo, para no sufrir tanto… Soy despreciable¡soy el ser más despreciable que existe! No lo hice por ti, aunque me quiera convencer de ello… Lo hice por mí, y solo por mí. Para no sentir tanto dolor…Que inocencia… Ahora me duele más que si me hubieses dejado tú…"

_Y ahora te busco, sin razón,_

_Fui yo quien dijo que no._

_¿Cómo es posible tanto dolor?_

_Ahora sé lo que es… amor_

"Soy un egoísta y un hipócrita… me convencí a mí mismo que dejarte era lo mejor para ti, que estarías mejor sin mí, pero no…sólo lo estaba haciendo por mí, por mi estúpido egoísmo, ya que tenía miedo de lo que comenzabas a significar para mí…te convertiste en una parte tan vital de mi existencia… abrazarte era mi mayor alegría, reflejarme en tus ojos era alcanzar el limbo, y tus besos eran la energía que me hacía enfrentarme a todo y a todos por ti. Pero tuve miedo de esta dependencia, y decidí arrancarte de mi vida…

Es ahora cuando me doy cuenta que he cometido el mayor error de toda mi vida… Sé que no te merezco, después de todo lo que he hecho… Se que no volverás a dirigirme ni una sola mirada, y que acabaré mis días envuelto en una fría soledad… Aun así…Si pudieses volver a mirarme de nuevo, si fueses capaz de perdonarme por todo el daño que te he causado… Mi mayor deseo es escuchar sólo una palabra tuya, esa palabra que no me merezco, pero que ansío con cada fibra de mi ser… que me diga que me perdonas, que lo olvidas, que aunque sea un asqueroso egoísta, me amas, que volverás atrás en el camino a buscarme, cuando me fallen las fuerzas, para seguir juntos… Entonces ya si que no te dejaría escapar nunca, nunca… Pero qué inocente…es imposible que después de todo esto vengas a…"

_Toc Toc…_

- ¿Harry?

* * *

Buenooooo! Y esto es todo! Os ha gustado?Espero que sí! Me costó escribirlo, pero por fin se decidió a salir! Por favor, si me pudierais dejar algún review, sólo para saber sipuedo seguir escribiendo, o es más recomendable que me dedique a jugar al parchís...(no!que siempre pierdo porque me comen!¬¬).


End file.
